


A Night's Play

by Angylsmuse, Orithain



Series: Original vampire series [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M, Multi, Threesome - M/M/M, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-23
Updated: 2016-09-23
Packaged: 2018-08-16 21:36:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8118397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angylsmuse/pseuds/Angylsmuse, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Orithain/pseuds/Orithain
Summary: Derek and Nick buy a playmate for the night.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: Kel's a sixteen-year-old rentboy.

"Professor Lindstrom, do you really expect me to believe that you’re going to give me as good a grade as you give your lover in this class?" A recent transfer to the school, whom Derek had accepted into his seminar as a favor to the young man’s father, an old friend, posed his question in a superior tone, either not noticing or not caring about the reactions of the others in the class, said lover, Nicholas Stephan Gabriel St. John III, included.

Closing ice-blue eyes wearily for a moment, Derek flipped his long blond braid over his shoulder and sighed before turning to confront the young idiot. "Actually, no. It’s highly unlikely that you’ll get anywhere near as good a grade as Nick will since he’s extremely intelligent and not afraid to put in some effort." The cold gaze sliced the heckler down to size. "The same does not hold true for your fellow students, any of whom could equal or surpass whatever Nick manages to do. You, unfortunately, seem content to coast on your father’s reputation, and that, Mr. Malcolm, won’t get you very far."

The other students sat back to enjoy the show, all of them aware of Derek and Nick’s relationship and equally conscious that Professor Lindstrom didn’t need to give his lover good grades, even had he been the sort that would do that. Nick was here entirely on his own merits, and he was well-liked by his peers, all of whom were eyeing Fred Malcolm with distaste.

Derek promised himself a long talk with Geoff Malcolm that night, where he intended to point out that his old friend now owed him more than he could possibly pay in a single lifetime. How such an intelligent man could have produced such a lazy son was beyond him. Shaking his head slightly, he focused on the class again, wishing he could tune out the outraged grumbling.

"How dare you!" Fred sputtered, brown eyes narrowing. "I intend to report you to the dean!"

"You do that." If anything, Derek looked bored. "Now, perhaps we might return our attention to the excavation of Troy and what it tells us about that culture..."

Nick sank lower into his seat as Fred continued to mutter dire threats, heartily wishing he didn’t have this overwhelming urge to whammy the pain-in-the ass with a compulsion or just drain him dry. He was normally a peace-loving sort, and it had, in fact, taken him all summer and half of the first semester of school to learn how to feed from someone other than Derek. Malcolm, it seemed, had cured him of his weak stomach with a simple comment. Not that he could or would act on it, since the moron was the son of a friend of Derek’s.

"Yeah, like I believe that he doesn’t jack the grades when the pretty boy gives Lindstrom tail on a regular basis," Malcolm continued, loud enough for his friends and those immediately surrounding him as well as the two preternatural creatures to hear.

"You know, Fred, I’ve reconsidered. I suddenly find that not only are you beneath my contempt, you are well beneath my social standing. In fact if I were to ever think of bringing you home, Daddy would have to get out the shoe scrapers. Consider us over," Celeste informed the new student loudly enough for the class to hear.

She might have been pissed that Nick got Derek before she’d had a taste of him, but despite her supposed ‘blonde-ness’, she was as sharp as they came and loyal to her friends to boot. And Nick was one of the few she called friend, which meant no one, especially some nouveau-riche, stuck-up, uptight, smarmy (albeit cute) interloper, could treat her friends the way Fred did and not get sliced and diced. By the time she was done with Fred Malcolm not a single blue-blooded woman on campus would want to be seen anywhere near him.

"Thanks, C.," Nick whispered into the blonde’s ear. "And you’re right. You’re too good for him. However, I heard one of the cuter Kennedy cousins is in the legal program."

"Really?" Celeste squealed.

"Really. I can introduce you if you like. His parents used to play tennis with mine," Nick offered.

"Wicked!"

"Sure thi... uh-oh, busted!" Nick blushed as he caught sight of his lover’s quirked eyebrow and crossed arms.

"Perhaps we should put Troy aside in favor of a round of who’s doing whom on campus?" Derek inquired dryly. "No? In that case, boys and girls, kindly shut up and listen." He gave them all a toothy grin that just managed not to reveal his fangs.

The rest of the class passed without further disturbance, aside from a lively debate with Derek and Nick on opposite sides and most of the class taking part, and when eleven o’clock rolled around, no one made a move to leave, except for Fred. It was a good half hour later that they finally called it a night, although since the debate carried on as they headed over to a local 24-hour coffee house, it was questionable whether it ever actually ended.

Once the discussion turned to other topics, several of the students headed back to their rooms to get some sleep or to hit the books, and a much smaller group remained in the comfortable chairs at the back of the shop. Derek was sprawled in one corner of a loveseat, Nick practically in his lap, one arm easily slung over his lover’s shoulders.

"Thank you, Celeste," he said suddenly. "I appreciate the vote of support."

"Well, if I couldn’t have you, there’s no one I’d rather surrender the field to than Nick," Celeste grinned. "But seriously, I’m glad he’s happy, I’m glad you’re happy, and no one does what that slime did to one of my friends and gets away with it. Hell hath no fury like a pissed off woman and all that. And on that note, I gotta book. Early class tomorrow. Be good, boys, or should I say be bad? Toodles!" And with that Celeste was out the door.

"Well, that was rather... terrifying!" Nick laughed as he squirmed slightly closer to his lover. "I’m not sure whether to thank my lucky stars she’s my friend or run screaming into the night."

"Both, I think." Derek grinned at him as he pushed aside the mostly untouched beverage, although he did take another deep inhalation to enjoy the scent of the hazelnut coffee. "Ready to go home, or do you want to go out someplace tonight? Or did you want to try my little idea... of sharing dinner?" he said carefully, not wanting to be overheard.

"Sharing... you mean...?" Nick blushed slightly. "Have someone in mind?" he continued softly, glancing around to make sure they weren’t being overheard.

Derek shrugged. "Not really, no. I was thinking along the lines of finding ourselves an attractive rent-boy, and giving him a spectacular night. The idea of watching you take him while I take you... and both of us having him at the same time..." He shuddered with arousal.

Nick moaned quietly, the combination of Derek’s pheromones and the mental image he’d painted making the young vampire’s body harden. "Oh, you fight dirty, you know that?" the student growled, his eyes becoming more luminous and heavy with lust even as his fangs dropped just enough to cut his lip and let the blood well up in big, fat drops.

Derek tilted Nick’s face up so he could kiss him, lapping away the blood hungrily. "I do try, my love. So I take it that you like the idea?" He urged Nick to his feet so they could leave, eager to begin the night’s games. "So, blond, brunette, or redhead?" He grinned at the young vampire, urging him toward their apartment to drop off their books and change before they started their hunt.

"Pretty," Nick smirked as he followed behind his mate. "Don’t care about the color of his hair. So long as he’s pretty and wants to play with us, those are my only requirements. So, should I play innocent boy looking to get deflowered or maybe a little punk wannabe or... a wicked little slut maybe?" Nick mused as he thought over the contents of his wardrobe. "Any preferences, lover mine?"

"Oh definitely a slut, babe. You do it so well." Derek pulled him into his arms and kissed him hard, biting down on his lip to draw blood, then licking the healing wound. "Besides, you look so good in leather."

"Leather pig," Nick teased, slipping out of the older vampire’s arms and sprinting away before Derek could catch him. He didn’t want things to get boring, after all, and while Nick knew the older vampire could catch him easily and track him without problem, Derek’s childe was more than willing to play the games that made him a better hunter even if he always lost. It was just another area in his life where he was the student and Derek was the teacher.

"And a slow leather pig to boot!"

Chuckling, Derek chased his lover back to their home, sprinting up the stairs and locking the door behind him. Early on, Nick had asked him why he bothered locking the door when he was home; after all, he had nothing to fear. Derek had smiled darkly and responded that the life he was saving was not his own.

By the time he reached the huge bedroom, Nick was already naked and reaching for one of his leather outfits. After pausing to admire the view, Derek stripped down as well, choosing a pair of soft, old, ripped, skintight blue jeans faded almost white and white poet’s shirt, open to where the waistband of the jeans would hold it.

"Mmmm, the debauched rockstar look," Nick teased as he watched Derek change. "Are you sure you even need me to come along? One look at you in that get up and you’ll have a string of rent-boys following you home with their tongues lolling out!"

Squeezing into the almost too tight leather pants, Nick was inanely thankful that he really didn’t have to breathe anymore. Next came a leather lace up vest that showed off more than it hid. Reaching up to tweak a nipple, Nick mused idly, "Wonder what would happen if I got my nipple pierced? Or maybe my cock?"

The image that conjured up made Derek swallow hard before he could force a word out. "It would heal within minutes if you didn’t keep something in it, but so long as you did, it would be fine. And yes, I’ve pierced myself a few times in my life. It feels interesting. Our bodies want to heal the wound, so there’s a constant slight tingling." He made a bet with himself how long it would be before Nick showed up with something pierced.

He leaned down to lap at the hardening nipple, then bit sharply and sucked away the blood. "Mmmm, nice." Straightening up, he grinned wickedly. "Ready to go?"

Sucking in a deep breath, the younger man bit back a moan at the thought of getting his cock pierced and feeling it constantly tingle. Maybe that and a navel ring for now, or maybe he’d just go all out and get both nipples pierced too. But if what Derek said... no, it would be too much, just one thing to start and then he’d see what his tolerance level was.

Slapping on his sluttiest debauched innocent look, Nick wrapped his arm around his lover’s waist. "Lead on, oh lord and master," he purred, grinding his cock into Derek’s hip suggestively. "The leather’s making me all hot and bothered, so I need to get it off as soon as I can."

Derek groaned softly. "Many more comments like that and we won’t make it out the front door. Behave!" He swatted at Nick’s ass when he opened his mouth. "I want to see you with a pretty little rent-boy, so not another word till we’re out of here. And don’t worry, I’ll fuck you soon enough." He led Nick down to the car, choosing the convertible for tonight, and drove away, heading for where he knew they would find what they were looking for.

"But you like it when I’m naughty and you have to punish me," Nick finally reminded the older vampire, thinking of those times when Derek had spanked him, turning them both on so much that they’d ended up breaking a bed or two in their lustful slaking of needs. Squirming slightly in his seat, the young man began to knead his cock through the clinging leather, releasing more of his pheromones and taunting them both by arousing their hunger.

Growling deep in his chest, Derek divided his attention between the road and his brat of a lover, shifting a bit uncomfortably as his jeans got even tighter. Spotting the street he wanted, the older vampire turned the corner and slowed the car, creeping along as he scanned the darkness for a likely prospect. "Pay attention, love. Let me know if you see anything you like." He watched as the rent-boys stepped closer to the curb, into the rings of brightness cast by the streetlights, trying to attract his and Nick’s attention.

"No, no, no, that one has potential, oooh, he’s got eyes almost the same shade of violet as mine, Derek," Nick purred as he looked at one particular rent-boy. "And the same color hair. It would almost be like fucking myself," the younger vampire commented breathlessly.

"Mmm, double the Nicks, double the fun. Works for me." Derek slowed to a halt and motioned the youth over. He looked about sixteen... until you looked into his eyes. Then he looked older than Derek. "Care to join us?" he invited.

The kid eyed them carefully. Nice looking guys, nice car, expensive clothes... obviously if they were here, they were looking for something in particular. "I’m Kel. No BDSM, no water sports or scat, one or two?" They didn’t look like cops, but no way was he going to mention cash till they did.

"Just fucking," Derek agreed, mentally groaning when he realized that he would have to give in and use one of the hated condoms unless he enthralled their new playmate, something he didn’t want to do. "Both of us. How much for the night?"

Kelson’s eyebrows rose. Looked like this was his lucky night. "Five hundred for one of you, a thousand for both." He started high, hoping he wouldn’t have to go too low to make the deal.

"Done." Derek saw his surprise and bit back a grin. "Hop in. You want our address to leave with someone?" he offered, knowing that precautions were sometimes the only thing that kept these boys alive.

Again surprised, Kel nodded and accepted the business card that the blond guy offered, glancing at it. A professor at Harvard? Holy fuck. And he gave a hooker his card without a second thought, never even thinking about blackmail or anything. This guy was interesting. He handed the card over to Angel, one of the kids he shared a squat with, warning him to keep it ‘cause he was going to want it back the next day.

Done, he leaned on the door and smirked at them. "This thing’s a two-seater, guys. How’re you planning to do this?"

"Sit on Nick’s lap. You’re thin enough that the seatbelt should still go around you. If not, just hang on tight. It won’t take too long to get back to our place." He glanced at Nick laughingly. "Try not to get too far ahead of me before we get there."

"But, Derek," Nick pouted seductively, "you know how hard it is for me to sit still when I’ve got a raging hard-on and I want to play," the younger vampire teased as he let the hooker find a comfortable spot on his lap before he began to nibble on the exposed neck lightly, his hands going around Kel’s waist to stroke and tease his still soft cock, wanting to feel it come to life under his fingers.

"Pay the man before you play with him, Nick," Derek laughed, glancing over to enjoy the sight of the two similar men. "Gods, you two could be brothers. You never told me you had a narcissistic complex, babe." He grinned at the look Nick gave him, then concentrated on the road, moving a lot faster than they had earlier, eager to get home so he could play too.

Kel listened to the two men, his attention perking up at the mention of payment. He wasn’t quite sure what else the blond guy was going on about, but as long as he got paid and they weren’t too bent, he didn’t really care. He thrust his hips upward against the dark guy’s—Nick’s—hand, feeling himself harden. Damn, these two were hot; it was going to be a pleasure to do them.

"Pay the man, he says," Nick muttered in disbelief. "You think I walk around with a grand in my pockets at all times just because I’ve got money? I swear, you really need to learn to live in the twenty-first century, lover," Nick shook his head in disgust. "You’re gonna need to stop at an ATM, professor, and since I’ve got my lap and my hands full, _you_ can get out and get the money out of my account," the younger man smirked.

Nuzzling their toy’s neck, Nick continued, this time his conversation aimed at the hooker on his lap. "Hope you don’t mind the proverbial absent-minded professor. The man has more degrees than God, and he tends to forget everything beyond the here and now, but he really is very clever... and very good with his hands too," Nick informed the rent-boy as he aroused him even further with hands and lips and the lightest scraping of teeth over sensitive flesh.

"Yeah, sure, whatever." Kel thought they both were a little nuts, but they were fucking gorgeous _and_ seemed willing to pay him, so what the hell? "Oh fuck, that feels good." Surprised by his own reactions, he let his head fall back against the trick’s shoulder, offering his throat up to him.

Derek glanced over and felt his cock jump in his pants at the expression of pure lust on both faces. He stepped a little harder on the gas, hoping that they wouldn’t be stopped by a cop, because the way he was feeling, he might do something drastic to get rid of him and continue on their way.

He pulled up at an ATM and hopped out to get the money, leaving the other two to entertain each other in the meantime. Returning to the car, he interrupted them to hand the money to the dazed rent-boy.

"Wha—Oh, right. Thanks, man." Kel tucked it carefully into the thin wallet in the back pocket of his jeans, then went back to kissing the younger guy.

Nick ignored the stopped car and the fact that Derek disappeared and then reappeared with money. All he could think about was how good the young hooker tasted; all he could hear was the thudding of Kel’s heart; and all he could smell was the scent of living blood. Nick’s teeth elongated without his realizing it and scraped against the rent-boy’s skin, leaving a scratch from which crimson droplets welled.

It took every ounce of strength he had not to just sink his teeth in and gorge, but as Derek said they weren’t killers, they were better than that. Forcing the beast back into its cage, Nick delicately lapped at the mark, making it fade even as he savored the delicate flavor that teased his tongue. "Sorry about that," he husked. "Didn’t mean to do that... yet."

Kel had no idea what Nick was talking about, not even having felt the scratch. Compared to what some of his tricks liked, that was nothing. "Don’t stop," he panted, hips swaying as he writhed in Nick’s lap, feeling the hard cock beneath him. "Feels good." For once he was as much into what he was feeling as getting his john off and so bemused that he didn’t even wonder why.

Derek could have told him, could have explained that he’d planted the suggestion in his mind that he should just relax and enjoy this night, not worry about getting his tricks off, but he didn’t. Instead he listened to the soft sounds of sex and arousal coming from the seat beside him as he drove them home.

The moment he pulled into the garage, he was out of the car and urging the other two out as well. "Inside," he growled.

Nick laughed softly as he watched his lover and mate. "I get the feeling he’s a little impatient to be able to play with us, Kel." The menacing growl that erupted from Derek’s throat only had Nick laughing harder, but he helped the callboy off of his lap and then quickly undid his seatbelt to follow behind.

The shirt was left dropped on the kitchen table; the shoes were kicked off somewhere between the living room and the stairway; the pants landed on the second floor banister; and when he padded into the bedroom, Nick was completely, unabashedly nude. "Well, I’m ready to play, but you two are way overdressed," he grinned.

"That’s easily taken care of." Derek made short work of his clothes, moving faster than a human could, but considering the way Kel’s eyes were fixed on Nick, he didn’t think he’d notice. Moments later, naked, he pressed up against the rent-boy’s ass, his heavy erection slotting between his cheeks. "Don’t you want to play too?" he purred, nibbling on Kel’s ear.

Panting, shivers of arousal racing down his spine, Kel fumbled with his own clothes, finally managing to strip them off so that he was as naked as the other two. He let his head fall back against Derek’s shoulder, his back arching so that he seemed to be offering his hard cock to Nick.

"Oh look, Derek, he’s offering me an all day sucker to lick," Nick laughed, diving to his knees and enveloping the mortal’s cock in one gulp. Sometimes being a vamp was even better than others—and right now he didn’t have to fight the urge to breathe, so he could go to town on the pretty toy’s cock and leave Kel limp and sated.

Derek leaned his chin on Kel’s shoulder, content to watch Nick enjoying himself for the moment.

The sudden hot, wet suction surrounding his cock nearly made Kel scream, a sound he only stopped by shoving a balled up fist into his mouth. Jesus Christ, this guy was incredible! If Kel didn’t know better, he’d swear he didn’t need to breathe!

His moans took on an increasingly feverish pitch, and he reached for Nick’s head, trying to pull him away. "Stop, god, gonna come, oh fuck yeah!" Christ, he wasn’t wearing a rubber... but it felt so good he couldn’t stop.

Heaving a mental sigh, Nick pulled back with one final lick. "You’re right, but you were so tasty," he pouted, looking up at the other boy through thick, feathery lashes, his full, red lips turning down in a moue of disappointment. "Derek, do we even have condoms in the house?"

Before Derek could say a word, Kel reached into his wallet and pulled out a string of condoms. He knew it wasn’t the best place to keep them, but it wasn’t like they ever stayed there long enough for his body heat to start to break them down. "Got it covered." He pulled one off and tossed the rest onto the nightstand, then tore it open and offered it to Nick to put on him.

Taking the condom from the mortal man with a smile, Nick grimaced inwardly. Latex tasted even worse on undead taste buds than it had on living ones. But the illusion had to be maintained. Placing it on the tip of Kel’s cock, Nick smoothed it on using his mouth rather than his hands, eyes never leaving Kel’s as he did so.

Nick’s hands drifted back to stroke and tease Derek’s cock, getting the older man harder, wondering if Derek would take Kel or if he would.

Leaving Kel in Nick’s capable hands—and mouth—Derek stepped away with a quick squeeze of Nick’s hand to get one of the condoms. Returning a moment later, sheathed in the latex, he stroked a questing finger between Kel’s cheeks, finding that, as he expected, the hooker was greased and ready.

Two fingers inside Kel, he met Nick’s gaze with a questioningly raised eyebrow.

Nick had to fight back the wave of jealousy that threatened to overwhelm him and turned his eyes into incandescently glowing violet coals. Letting his eyes drift shut, the young man managed to get control of his raging emotions. Derek was his for an eternity; this rent-boy was merely a moment’s pleasure. However, he was still young enough to feel the burn of jealousy, stupid though it might be.

Shoulders hunched for a moment and then relaxed once more, and Nick’s eyes fluttered open, crinkling at the corners in a smile. With a slight nod of his head, Nick gave Derek the go ahead and set to work on driving Kel insane with lust.

Once Nick nodded, letting Derek know that he didn’t want first shot at Kel’s ass, the older vampire slid easily inside their new toy.

Kel’s eyes flew open when he felt himself filled at the same moment that Nick attacked his cock with renewed vigor. "Oh god, oh fuck, yes..." he babbled an endless stream of profanity and pleasure, hips in constant motion as he tried to fuck deeper into Nick’s mouth and take Derek deeper at the same time.

Nick’s hand reached between the two bodies in motion, and his fingers grazed over Derek’s cock and Kel’s anus as the hooker was being fucked while he undulated his throat muscles around the other man’s cock. Humming softly, Nick began to stroke his own cock with his other hand as he continued to pleasure the other men.

Derek reached down around the oblivious rent-boy, his fingers coming to rest on Nick’s cheek. When the violet eyes rose to meet his, he nodded, mouth opening to allow Nick to see the fangs, and lightly pressed his teeth to Kel’s neck, ready to feed on him the moment Nick was as well.

Removing his mouth from Kel’s cock, Nick stripped the condom off and began to pump the hard flesh with his hand while he nibbled his way from balls to femoral artery. Looking up at Derek once again, Nick nodded slightly and allowed his own fangs to drop, scraping them slightly along Kel’s tender flesh.

Shocked to feel the condom being removed, Kel grabbed for Nick’s hair to stop him even though he knew he was clean, but the trick ignored him, and it felt so fucking good. Then he felt something... odd, and he looked down. His eyes widened when he got a look at the teeth, and a strangled whimper escaped his suddenly frozen throat.

Terror washed through him, despite the mental screams that there were no such thing as vampires, then he suddenly relaxed and leaned back against the other guy, head falling back to bare his throat. It wasn’t like his life was so great anyway, and if he was going, at least he’d go feeling good, with two gorgeous guys.

Derek had tightened his grasp when he felt the fear fill their temporary toy, then he was shocked by the resignation and Kel’s far from symbolic baring of his throat. Too aroused to stop now, he promised himself to talk to the boy before letting him leave, then sank his fangs into his jugular, the rich flavor of him bursting on his tongue.

Moaning as the delicious fluid poured down his throat, Nick lapped delicately at the bites he’d inflicted even as he fisted both his and Kel’s cocks, intent upon everyone coming together. He was confused by the swell of emotions, couldn’t distinguish between Kel’s and Derek’s as fear combined with lust, acceptance, concern, resignation and arousal. It was a confusing mix but one that fired his blood even more.

Eyes shifting from Derek’s to Kel’s, Nick was surprised to see a tear forming in the hooker’s eye. Removing his fangs, the young man licked the wound closed and surged up his doppelganger’s body to touch Kel’s face. When violet eyes so like his own opened and looked at him, Nick smiled weakly. "Please don’t cry; we’re not going to... we just want everyone to feel good, that’s all. We don’t _hurt_ people, not like that," the young man whispered, pressing a gentle kiss to Kel’s soft lips. "Besides, we _like_ you!"

Kel laughed bitterly. Leave it to him. He found real live—dead?--vampires, and even they wouldn’t put an end to his miserable existence. "Not even good enough to be vampire fodder. Now that’s rich!" He wavered between laughter and tears, half hysterical.

Growing alarmed, Derek withdrew from him and drew him to the bed, where he sat him down on the edge, a supportive arm around him. "It’s all right, we’re not going to hurt you. We just wanted exactly what we told you... just with the addition of an extra body fluid," he muttered.

"What do you mean not good enough?" Nick began, and then the light dawned, and he became fiercely protective and shocked at the same time. "Don’t say that. Don’t ever say that. Life is too precious, too sacred to throw away! You’re lucky, Kel, so lucky to be alive and... please, don’t ever hate living. It’s a precious thing, any type of life, even the undead kind," the college student finished in a harsh whisper, blood tears coming to his eyes.

"And there speaks the rich boy," Kel responded angrily, no longer caring about keeping his customers happy. "What would you know about life? You probably never had to worry about anything." He glared at the vampire.

Derek looked from one to the other, not knowing what to say. In some ways they were both right, and in others, dead wrong. He was getting flashes of Kel’s life from his thoughts, complete with the emotions, and if he’d had that life, he might have gratefully accepted death as well.

"I had to worry about bleeding to death every day from a disease that all the money in the world couldn’t protect me from," Nick snapped back, letting Kel’s own anger fuel his own, turning his eyes unholy and making his fangs drop before he stopped and looked at Derek with wide, scared eyes.

"Derek, why am I doing...? What’s happening?" the young vampire asked, confused as the killing rage was barely restrained by the ice-cold fear that suddenly chilled his undead heart. He’d nearly... "Oh God! I can’t... can you... Don’t leave him alone please?" And with that Nick raced into the bathroom, barely making it to the toilet before he threw up the blood he’d recently ingested.

Sinking to the floor, shaking, he looked at his trembling hands. So close. He’d let the other youth’s anger and hate and despair bleed through his own emotions until he’d nearly... God! Knowing Derek would be torn, Nick whispered shakily, "I’m okay. Just give me a couple minutes to get myself under control, and I’ll be back out. Just... talk to him, please?

Maintaining his hold on Kel, Derek kept his attention focused on Nick until he was sure his lover was going to be all right, then looked down at the shaking boy at his side. He wasn’t sure if it would do more harm than good to make him forget the more esoteric events of the night. He seemed so alone, like he needed a friend.

"Well, isn’t this where you’re supposed to kill me or turn me or something?" Now that he’d had time to think about it, Kel did not want to die, didn’t want to leave the family of street kids he’d built for himself, but they were vampires after all. Christ! This was as weird as any trip he’d ever heard of.

The bathroom door opened, and Nick slunk back into the room, keeping a wide berth between him and the hooker, more afraid of Kel than the younger man was of him, if that were at all possible. Where had the night gone so wrong? This was supposed to be fun, not... _this_!

"We don’t kill. Ever," Nick replied softly. "We’re not like the books or the movies or the legends... we’re different. Hell, I’m still learning what being a vampire is like. The only reason I am one at all is because Derek fell in love with me, and he gave me the choice, and I took _months_ to decide if it was what I really wanted. It wasn’t a snap decision. I wasn’t forced, and I certainly wasn’t given the choice of being turned or death!"

Kel really didn’t give a shit about any of that; he just wanted out of there. No, that wasn’t even true. He wanted what they’d been working on before he’d realized the other two were vampires, wanted the brief warmth and closeness that he could get from sex sometimes. "Whatever."

Nearly knocked over by the violent and conflicting emotions of the two young men, Derek remained seated, waiting until Nick came a little closer to grab him and pull him down to the bed as well.

"Look, guys, things have gotten off to something of a rocky start here, but let’s get this back on track.

"Kel, no one wants to kill or turn you; we just want to have a fun night fucking."

The hooker blinked, slightly startled by the bluntness, then smiled slowly. "Okay." If they wanted him dead, he already would be. They were still gorgeous, and he still wanted them.

"Okay?" Nick squeaked, ignoring for the moment the glare that Derek shot him. Jesus, this kid was so far out there he deserved his own soap opera! And Derek said that _he_ was impossible to understand at times, ha!

Rolling his eyes, Nick let it drop and rolled onto his hands and knees. "Well, I don’t know about anyone else, but I wanna get fucked. Any takers?"

"Oh man," Kel breathed, shifting up to kneel on the bed as well, settling between Nick’s legs. He darted a quick glance at Derek for permission and, seeing the smile, leaned closer to bite at one muscular cheek. Then, seeing how Nick squirmed, he drew his tongue along the cleft in a long lick, tasting the musk of him. "You taste good," he murmured, thumbs holding the cheeks apart. Needing more, he flicked the tip of his tongue over the tight ring of muscle, making Nick shiver.

"You _feel_ good!" Nick gasped, his back arching up and his chest dropping to the mattress as his hands curled into the sheets. "Mmm, do that again!" Spreading his legs a little wider for better access, the young vampire lost himself in pleasure, not thinking just feeling and reacting.

"Thought you wanted to be fucked?" Kel teased, so close that his breath puffed over Nick’s sensitized flesh with every word. "If you’d rather just do this..." He licked again, this time using more pressure, and pressed the tip of his tongue inside his ‘twin’. Pulling back, he glanced over his shoulder at Derek, wriggling his ass slightly. " _I_ , however, still want to be fucked so hard I can’t walk tomorrow."

Growling, his violet eyes glowing with unholy light, Nick looked back over his shoulder. "Fuck me now, or, I swear, I won’t let Derek anywhere near you!"

"Oooohhh, demanding, aren’t you? And they call _me_ a slut!" Kel laughed and bit a taut buttock. "I’ll need a rubber... or, no, I guess I won’t. Cool. I almost never get a chance to do it bareback ‘cept with Angel. But I don’t usually have a vampire in the bed with me." Seeing Nick’s increasing impatience, he laughed again, rubbing the head of his cock over the tight opening, smearing his precome over the young vampire. "Lube would help here, guys."

Derek reached over to the bedstand and pulled out a bottle that was left from before he’d turned Nick. "You’d better do him before he loses what little patience he has and jumps you," he chuckled.

"Fuck off, Derek!" Nick snarled. "Or I swear you’re sleeping on the couch!"

"My pleasure," Kel purred, slicking himself and pushing into Nick with no more delays or warning

"Oh yesssssssssssss," Nick purred as his back arched and his body slammed back to meet Kel’s invasion. "God, I love this, getting fucked. Do me good, I can take it as hard as you can give it, and I adore a good coring!"

"Rich boys like to talk slutty too, hmm?" Kel chuckled, pressing deeper. "Let’s see if I can make you scream." He reached around, clever fingers seeking and finding Nick’s hard cock, feathering lightly over the yearning flesh, not giving him the harsh strokes he knew Nick wanted.

But Kel was the one to scream when Derek suddenly pushed his slick cock into him, in turn driving him deeper into Nick. "Fuck!" he wailed, back arching as the incredible sensations washed over him. Usually when tricks wanted a threesome, he just got fucked, never got the middle, so he had almost no experience with this. "Jesus fucking Christ, yes, please, god, fuck me harder," he begged, pinned between them, unable to move unless they let him.

"Oh yeah! Pound him, Derek," Nick panted as he lunged back into the thrusts that Derek controlled by taking Kel at the same time as Kel took Nick. Nick’s mind reached out for his mate’s and wrapped around Derek, feeling the older vampire’s arousal increase his exponentially. Whines of need were soon emerging from Nick’s throat as he used his now considerable strength to remain on hands and knees instead of being flattened into the mattress. "Kel, goddammit, will you stop teasing my dick and do something with it?"

Chuckling wickedly, the teenager tightened his grip, now jerking Nick in time with Derek’s thrusts into him and his into his look-alike. "Greedy, aren’t you? Good thing I like that." Daringly, he raised his other arm, leaving it to Derek to guide their movements, and held his wrist to Nick’s lips. "Drink from me," he whispered.

Moaning, Nick couldn’t resist the scent of sex and blood, so raising one hand to brace Kel’s wrist against his mouth, the young vampire sank his fangs into Kel’s flesh with a voluptuous moan and began to suck on the crimson liquid even as he was being fucked hard into the mattress. Whimpering in the recesses of Derek’s mind, he shared everything with his lover, every taste, every feeling, everything that Kel was doing to him.

The moment Nick’s fangs sank into him, Kel screamed his pleasure, his vision graying out as his climax exploded through him.

Growling, Derek thrust into the young human, taking him hard and fast while Kel’s body rippled around him. Reaching around, he grabbed hold of one of Nick’s arms and wrenched it up so he could bite into his lover, needing to taste his blood.

Nick groaned as he felt Derek sink into him, taking his blood even as he drank from Kel. It was too much for the young vampire, all this pleasure doubling and trebling around him and within him. With an almost pained groan Nick came hard onto the sheets of the bed, his fangs slipping from Kel’s skin and a harsh groan of completion filling the air even as he rippled and clenched at the young man pounding into his ass over and over again.

Whimpering as the sensations just kept building, ripples of ecstasy washing through him in seemingly unending climax, Kel screamed again, clenching around the hard cock driving into him, trying to make the blond vampire come.

Derek could feel each of the others’ pleasure echoing in his own mind, and when Kel added the rhythmic clenching, he cried out as well and came, driving deep into Kel as he drank from Nick.

Collapsing onto the bed, sated and spent, Nick grinned at the sounds and feelings coming off his mate and the boy they were playing with. "Damn, that was hot," he murmured with a tired grin. "Are we gonna have time to do that again?"

"For that you will have to ask Kel," Derek chuckled from his position atop the teenager after finally letting go of Nick’s wrists and licking the wounds closed. "We have as long as you wish and he is willing to stay."

Kel gasped, having trouble breathing, sandwiched as he was between the two vampires. When Derek realized his difficulty and rolled off, he panted for a moment before he was able to reply. "You bought the whole night, so I’d say we have plenty of time to do whatever you want," he shrugged. To himself he admitted that that had been so incredible that he might have stayed for a repeat even if they hadn’t paid!

"Mmm, just what I wanted to hear," Nick chuckled. "You know, I could get used to this sharing thing, Derek. I really could," he teased his mate even as he snuggled into the bed, one arm hooking around Kel and the other hand reaching for the older vampire. "Maybe a few minutes to recover and then we can start again?"

"A few minutes?" Kel gaped at him. "Uh, maybe you can manage that, but..." He took a good look at the two men in bed with him. "Hmm, then again..." He grinned suddenly. "Bite me again and it’ll be a given."

"Not yet, not unless you eat something. We don’t want to weaken you. Tonight is about pleasure, not leaving you anorexic and needing a transfusion."

"Which means you need to stuff yourself silly so we can stuff you after that," Nick grinned, stretching voluptuously on the bed. "When did we order the food again, old man? Shouldn’t it be here be here soon?"

Derek stared at him blankly. "What food? I didn’t order anything. Though it’s a good idea so we can feed Kel up. We don’t have much in the house." He frowned thoughtfully. "I have some cheese and crackers left from when I had the seminar here yesterday. Want some?"

"Sounds good," Kel replied. "I wasn’t expecting you guys to feed me, you know."

"You weren’t expecting us to dine on you either," Derek pointed out.

"Well, no. You have a point."

Derek reached for the phone. "You order something, Nick. You know what teenaged young men like to eat."

Nick snorted. "It’s ever so complicated, oh ancient and decrepit one. Pizza, wings, garlic bread, veggie sticks and pop. The only question is veggies on or off the pie?" the younger vampire asked Kel with a grin.

"Both," Kel retorted, returning the grin while Derek chuckled. "And don’t forget something sweet for dessert. Chocolate is good." If these guys were going to feed him, he was going to enjoy it... and maybe they would let him take the leftovers home for his friends.

"Okay, so we’re ordering two, umm, make that four extra large ‘zas, the works, garlic bread, with cheese I’m gonna assume, veggie sticks, wings, sauce on the side?" Nick asked, and received a nod. "And have ‘em throw in a whole chocolate cake for dessert. And a couple of bottles of pop. That ought to cover it." _And then some_ , Nick thought to himself, but he was positive that Kel would make sure none of the food went to waste. "Right, back in a bit. Yo, Count Fangula, where’d you stick your credit card?"

"What’s wrong with yours?" Derek wanted to know even as he leaned down to grab his pants and toss his wallet to Nick. Once they were alone, he got up, catching hold of Kel’s arm to draw him up as well. "Shower," he said emphatically. "If we all smell of sex, there’s no way any of that food’s going to get eaten."

"Bossy, aren’t you," Kel laughed, but a shower did sound good. "Lead the way. I’m sure Nick will be able to find us when he gets back."

"Yes, he’s been finding his own way to the bathroom for some time now," Derek agreed, smirking.

Moments later both men sighed happily as the hot water pelted down on them.

"No fair, you started without me," Nick pouted as he stepped under the hot spray a few minutes later. "Just for that, you can answer the door when the food arrives, old man."

"Last time I did, you growled at the delivery guy ‘cause he ‘ogled’ me. We had to find a new place to order from since he refused to come back!"

Kel was nearly doubled over with laughter listening to this.

"He did a helluva lot more than ogle," Nick retorted, his voice bordering on the growl Derek was talking about. "He was practically propositioning you. Hell, he _was_ propositioning you. He’s lucky I’d just fed, or I’d have munched him," the college student finished darkly.

Derek just rolled his eyes while Kel snickered. "So does this mean you’re planning to kill me for touching ‘your man’?" he laughed, violet eyes sparkling. "Or are pizza delivery men a special case? Some weird kind of vampire food group?"

"He wasn’t invited, you are," Nick said simply. "Besides, I knew him from school, and he’s a total lech—going after everyone’s boyfriend or girlfriend. Man, was his nose put out of joint when he found out I scored my _professor_ ; of course he was gonna try and score you," Nick snorted

"Yes, well, he didn’t. And he wouldn’t." Derek pulled Nick into a possessive kiss, for a moment forgetting the human teenager beside them.

Watching them, Kel could tell they’d forgotten his existence, but they looked so hot together he didn’t mind.

"He still _tried_ ," Nick replied, not at all soothed by Derek’s display. "He’s lucky all I did was flash my fangs and put the fear of the unholy in him. He damn near wet himself the first time I saw him in class after he tried to make a play for you. It was amusing."

"And then we had to make him forget about vampires," Derek pointed out, shaking his head slightly, heavy braid falling forward over his shoulder. "Hopefully you’ll be more discreet about your jealousy as time goes on. Though it is cute.

"But don’t worry, Kel," he added, turning his attention to the other young man. "We’re both enjoying having you here."

"Glad to hear it."

"Cute?!" Nick snarled. "I am not _cute_! Handsome, gorgeous, delicious and so on okay, but cute? See if you get anymore any time soon!" the dark-haired man huffed, turning his back on Derek and moving to Kel.

"He so needs to be made to sit and watch and do nothing for that, don’t you think?"

"You really think he can look at _us_ and not touch?" Kel laughed, arms going around Nick’s neck as he raised his face for a kiss.

"He can if we tie him to a chair and tell him not to move. No misting out ‘cause if he does, he really won’t get anything," Nick purred, licking his way along the column of neck proffered up to him and then taking the teen’s mouth hungrily.

Derek groaned. "Then how would I pay for dinner?" Not that he cared about it when he was watching the two very similar beautiful young men stroke and kiss each other.

"We’ll wait until we’ve fed Kel before doing that to you," Nick smiled sweetly. "After all, he’s a growing boy and needs to keep up his strength in order to keep up with me and drive you insane."

Derek groaned.

"I really like the way you think," Kel laughed. "But we should probably get out soon. I don’t know about you, but I’m going to start getting pruny."

Nick smirked. "Does this mean I get to lick you dry?"

"I don’t think I’d be very dry when you were done."

"I’d be happy to help with that," Derek offered.

"You, no touching, just watching, remember?" Nick admonished as he hustled Kel out of the shower. "The man’s a brilliant professor, an incredible lover and a veritable fountain of information. However when it comes to following instructions, not so bright, you know?"

"I thought that was supposed to be _after_ we eat," Derek grumbled, watching them hungrily while Kel practically purred with contentment in Nick’s hands.

"That we tie you up, yes. But just because we’re not playing with the bondage thing now doesn’t mean you’re not gonna be punished for that smartass remark," Nick sniffed. "No touching means no touching!"

"I take it back. You’re not cute; you’re demonspawn!"

Laughing, Kel pointed out, "If you keep it up, you may have to come home with me."

"I’m not the one who’s going to have issues with being ‘up’," Nick chuckled. "And if I’m demonspawn, it’s because you made me into one, oh immortal beloved teacher, sire, father, lover."

"Call me that again and I _will_ go home with Kel!" Derek made a face, then pulled Nick into his arms to silence him with a kiss, ignoring the no-touching rule for the moment.

"Which part of it?" Nick laughed, when he finally came up for air. "And you just touched. I’d say just for that you need to wear a cockring too."

"I’d say you’re going to be sleeping alone for the next week if you keep pushing it," Derek warned laughingly before they were interrupted by the sound of the doorbell.

"Now that’s what I call being saved by the bell," Kel muttered, watching as Derek pulled on a thick terrycloth robe and went to get their dinner.

"Nahhh, he’s all talk and no action. Oh, he might warm my ass if he gets really put out of joint, not that I mind. I’m kinky that way, but he’s a major cuddler when we sleep. He’d never sleep without me now," Nick grinned, completely sure of his place in Derek’s bed, heart and life.

"But come on, you’ve got to be starving, and I may even have a slice or two just for the hell of it. Pizza was one of my favorite college type foods."

*** 

Some time later Kel finally pushed aside a pizza box and shook his head when Nick offered him the wings. "No, thanks, I couldn’t eat another bite. This was great." He eyed the remainder of the food, still a healthy amount despite how much he’d eaten. Remembering how hungry the others at home were, he stared down at his lap and asked quietly, "Could I take the leftovers?" After all, it wasn’t as if they would eat it.

"That’s why I bought so much," Nick replied with equal softness. "I figured you could put it to good use."

"Thanks," Kel said, darting a look up. "It’s not just for me," he added in case they thought he was being greedy. "I have some roommates."

"Hey, even if it was just for you, we wouldn’t care. Really. So... you wanna tie the old guy up, or should I?"

"Uh, I think I’ll leave that to you." Kel had often done that and kinkier things for his johns—though he never let them tie him up; he wasn’t that stupid—but it just didn’t feel right with Derek and Nick.

"Only what you’re comfortable with," Derek agreed. "Besides, Nick enjoys doing it almost too much."

"Like you don’t," Nick snorted. "He likes to warm my ass for me too from time to time. Especially when I get all hot and bothered by it. I guess when you live as long as he has, you tend to get pervy in your old age."

"Since I doubt I’ll ever find out for myself, I’ll take your word for it." Kel smiled crookedly. "Sounds like you’re perfect for each other though."

"We are," Derek replied softly.

Nick blushed but nonetheless snuggled closer to his mate, petting Derek’s chest without thinking. "He saved me. I would have died young and miserable and would never have known what it was to really live if it hadn’t have been for him. I was born with a fairly serious case of hemophilia. Oh, I wasn’t on the worst end of the scale, but I wasn’t on the best either. I would have lived into my thirties or forties, but... Derek gave me a new life out of the ashes of the old. He’s my life."

Kel smiled as he stood up. "And I think that’s my cue to go, guys. This has been a lot of fun, a lot more than I expected, but you really don’t need anyone else."

"Need, no," Nick agreed, "but it doesn’t mean we can’t want or play with other people. You’re fun people to play with, Kel. I like you. A lot."

"Likewise. But I doubt you really want me to know all about you, and I’m willing to bet that whatever you do to my memory wouldn’t hold up if I saw you frequently."

"I... I guess not," Nick replied quietly, not sure what to answer. Looking over at Derek he silently questioned his lover, wanting to know as much as Kel seemed to want to.

"You are correct," Derek said, not without a certain amount of wistfulness. "Each time you saw us, a little more of the block would fall away and have to renewed. Constant repetition would begin to affect other memories. I would not do that to you." He hugged Nick close and offered Kel a sad smile.

"So, I think it’s time for me to head home before it gets any harder." Kel started gathering up the leftovers, trying not to look at the vampires.

Nick sighed and pulled the younger man into his arms. "You may not remember us, but I want you to remember that you made us happy. And the sex, the money had nothing to do with it. You made us laugh, we had fun, and I’d do it again in a heartbeat—well, if I had one. You’re a very special man, Kel. Please, don’t ever let anyone tell you different."

Kel just smiled painfully.

"You will remember us, just not everything," Derek added quietly. "But you’ll know you were with us, that we all enjoyed each other, and that you went home with food for your friends.

"Now make sure you have everything, and I’ll drive you home."

Kel started to argue, saw the adamantine expression in the pale blue eyes, sighed, and did as he was told. "Thanks, guys. This was an amazing night."

As they walked down the car, Derek murmured to Nick, "You drive, love. I’ll blur his memories of us on the way."

"Be... make sure he knows we thought he was special, okay?" Nick asked even more quietly than his lover had spoken. "I want him to know that. That he was more than just a whore."

"Of course. The only thing I will take from him is the knowledge of our nature. All else will remain."

"Good," Nick murmured, brushing a kiss across Derek’s cheek before climbing into the driver side of the car. "Guess this night’s really over then, isn’t it?"

Derek slid into the car and waited for Kel to settle himself in his lap before replying. "Yes, it is. But maybe someday, when enough time has passed, we can get together again."

"I’d like that," Kel said, looking from one to the other. "Wouldn’t even charge you."

Derek smiled. "In that case, I’m sure we’ll see you eventually." He lowered his head to kiss Kel, slowly hiding the memories of the vampires as Kel kissed him back.

"You’re still getting to have way more fun than me," Nick groused without heat as he negotiated their way out of the garage and through the quiet streets. "That’s why you wanted me to drive, wasn’t it?"

_  
_

I wanted you to drive because you haven’t done this often enough to remove only the necessary memories, Derek replied silently, not wanting to undo his work by reminding Kel if he spoke aloud. "You can kiss Kel goodbye when we get there."

_  
_

I know, lover. I was just trying to interject some levity into this. I didn’t expect saying goodbye would be so hard, Nick replied just as silently. "I damned well better be able to," he replied aloud.

"Plenty of me to go around," Kel laughed, momentarily a little dazed, but it passed before he could grow concerned.

"We noticed," Derek chuckled.

"And we liked. A great deal," Nick replied glancing over. _His neck, lover, don’t forget to heal the bite marks; I can see them from here_.

_  
_

Thanks. Derek kissed Kel again, then nibbled and licked his throat, healing the bites as he did. _We will have to look him up in a year or so when it won’t endanger his mind. He was far more than I expected._

"So, you gonna give me directions, or am I gonna drive around all night and watch my man make out with you knowing I can’t join in?" Nick teased Kel, taking his hand off the gearshift and letting it wander up to the teen’s crotch, stroking lightly.

"Man, keep that up and I’m never going to want to get out of this car," Kel groaned. "You remember where you picked me up? It’s not far from there."

Nick laughed and ground the heel of his palm against the growing bulge. "Just want to leave you with a lasting memory, gorgeous," he replied before removing his hand to shift down and turn the corner. "We should be there in about five; we’re not that far away now."

"Too bad." Kel smiled faintly. "Thanks, guys. For everything." His gesture encompassed the food, the night, their time together.

"It was our pleasure," Derek replied.

"Oh hell yeah, and then some! Maybe we can do it again sometime," Nick finished a bit wistfully. "Who’d have thought I’d like sharing as much as I did? I can still feel you inside me, Kel. You’re damned good at that."

"Any time," Kel replied, meaning it. He really liked these guys, and even if he didn’t believe they’d spare him a second thought once they were gone, it was a nice fantasy.

Derek frowned as he sensed Kel’s thoughts, but there was nothing he could say. For Kel’s well-being, they had to leave him.

"I know you probably won’t believe me, but we’ll be taking you up on that sooner or later," Nick replied even as he pulled the car off to the side of the road and put it into park.

Leaning over the gearshift and ignoring the discomfort that brought, Nick made sure to give Kel a full and thorough kiss, examining the other boy’s tonsils with his tongue, before finally letting Kel up to breath. "There _will_ be a next time, Kel. Bank on it."

Kel just smiled as he picked up the food and slid out of the car. "See ya ‘round," he said with a wave before disappearing into the shadows, intent on getting the meal home before it was taken from him.

Derek watched him disappear before turning back to Nick. "We will look him up after enough time has passed."

"Damn straight," Nick replied with a sigh. "Let’s go home, Derek. I need some quality snuggle time."

"As long as you want." Derek leaned over to kiss his mate.

"Good thing that we have an eternity then, isn’t it?" Nick sighed as his lips were finally relinquished, and he reluctantly put the car into gear, heading for home.


End file.
